dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Hanji
Hanji is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Alto. A scientist at heart that sees Sundry as one giant testing facility for her personal use, albeit alongside the Luminous Society. Though her home world is one of highly advanced science, she has been left stranded with only her personal ability to digitalize physical objects to recall later. She is also highly obsessed with Manikins, seeing them as a living puzzle to figure out. Moreso than the rest of Sundry's odd features, and even the features of the wartorn cycle she came from before entering Sundry. Of course, the other anomalies of this world interest her as well, but not nearly as much as her crystaline "pets." Hanji does keep a pen with manikins inside it, having found a way to cultivate and manufacture them technologically. She does offer them as a challenge or training session for any who is willing to help her in her experiments, be it through direct assistance or by trading materials/loot for a couple rounds. In a strange way, she has an unhealthy attachment to Sundry and has no real intention of ever heading to her home world. It's a place of endless wonder and discovery, unlike her home world's quickly approaching upper limit on scientific discovery. Though she does miss public wifi and updating her blog. Appearance Hanji is a blue haired, tan skinned, and thin bodied teenaged girl. She often wears a knee-length tan skirt, waist-length jacket themed after an old fashioned lab coat with a matching tanktop underneath, and shin-length boots that seem to be made out of a black, rubber-like material despite being loosely form fitting. She also has highly futuristic goggles that rest on her forehead most of the time, with her putting them on during lab experiments or combat. More often than not she has her hair done up in a loose ponytail. While using her Digitalizer Hanji's hand, as well as whatever object her digitalizer is being used on, is surrounded by light blue, pixel-like sparks. Her alternate costume, Fallout Girl, instead has her wear a blue jumpsuit with the "C-183" stitched into the back of it in big, yellow letters. Hanji retains her boots and goggles in this outfit, wears latex gloves, and lets her hair hangs loose instead of being put up in a ponytail. During EX-Mode, her body is surrounded by a swirling set of pixel-like sparks similar to those that activate alongside her Digitalizer. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Hanji Digital Dominatrix – Convert the enemy’s offense into their own demise ---- Hanji specializes in keeping the pressure on her opponent. Many of her abilities aren’t meant to actually his the opponent, so much as keep them too preoccupied to act out their own counter offensive. This can be achieved due to the lingering nature many of her attacks have, be it lasting projectiles or wide radius melee attacks. To capitalize on this, Hanji can “digitize” her opponents own projectiles and use them at her advantage. Be it playing tennis with her opponent or absorbing projectiles to recover Bravery. This ability gets boosted further while in EX-Mode, as weaker attacks are automatically converted to Bravery and she can digitize nearly any projectile in the game with her active ability. Special Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Hanji's EX-Mode is Digital Array: *Regen: Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP *Enhanced Protocols: Enemy low priority projectiles are automatically converted to BRV. *Secondary HDD: Digitizer can now absorb high priority projectiles. Hanji's EX-Burst is Enter the Grid: Hanji’s digital array grows to absorb the area around her, pixelating the very environment before falling apart. Thus revealing a unique EX-Zone. Once inside, both her and her opponent automatically move along a large grid; leaving impassible trails of light behind them. Both players are able to make 90 degree angle turns to either side, however they both passively gain BRV while they are driving. Upon either side hitting the other one’s wall, one of two things happen: If the opponent hits Hanji’s wall they are dealt a massive amount of BRV damage before showing Hanji sitting atop a low poly tank, firing a single shot from its main cannon at the opponent for HP damage. If Hanji hits into her opponent’s wall, instead she is dealt HP damage and is sent into a stunned state after the EX-Burst. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Weird Science '' *''World Map Theme: Cloudchasers '' *''Dungeon Theme: Chronopolis '' *''Normal Battle: Blue Skies '' *''Boss Battle: Way of Life '' *''Final Boss Battle: Impossible '' Rival Battle *''Vs Other Luminous Society members: Sector Seven '' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters